Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electric hoists and has specific reference to an apparatus of this type comprising a wedging-grooved pulley for actuating a traction or hoisting wire rope having a free or loose end. Electric hoists of this type should desiredly be as compact and simple as possible while affording a high degree of safety in actual service and providing a high reduction ratio between the high speed motor shaft and the wedging grooved pulley, with a relatively reduced over-all axial length.